Crazy for This Girl
by HealerAriel
Summary: Sam and Jess falling in love in the school library. Not for those allergic to complete and utter fluff, I was in a girly mood today.


(A/N- I would give you some ridiculously poignant reason as to why we truly _need_ to see a ficlet about Sam and Jess, pre-Ceiling Incident, but… I don't have one. Mama needed some fluff, and that's all there is to it. All of you who picture Sammy as a smooth operator, please forgive me for how I'm about to portray him in his youth. Jess, however, croaked (R.I.P., love of Sam's life.) before she could really be given a personality, so I may do with her as I please. Muahaha…)

Wow, who'd have thought I'd ever write another **Disclaimer! **I, alias HealerAriel, do not own _Supernatural_ (though rest assured that if I had more than $11.50 in my bank account, I would be all over that) or anything related to it, by a long shot (but I _do_ turn 18 this April, so if anyone wants to send me Jensen Ackles as a coming-of-age present… I have a thing for Southern boys, what can I say). My apologies also go out to the dudes from whom I ripped off the title _Crazy For This Girl_. I figured I may as well follow in the same vein as I did with _Mississippi Moon_, and name all subsequent _Supernatural_ fics for songs I like. I am a nerd. You love me anyway. Admit it.

* * *

_God, she's beautiful_, nineteen-year old Sam Winchester thought as the pretty blonde from his Lit class entered the library. He felt so stupid – he'd been sitting behind her for two months, and still he didn't know her name. Didn't have the guts to ask, either; he'd meant to once or twice, but every time he worked up the nerve to get within a yard of her, his heart jumped into his throat and he had to escape before he made an ass out of himself.

All he knew was that she was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever laid eyes on. And nice – she'd smiled at him a couple times, and each time he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Dammit, what was wrong with him? His brother could have any woman panting at his feet in a matter of seconds! Sam couldn't even _look_ at a cute girl without blushing, much less _talk _to her. That had made for some highly awkward moments when Dean insisted on bragging about his numerous sexual conquests. Wasn't it common courtesy not to rub it in your younger brother's face that he was an eighteen-"That's practically twenty, Sammy"-year-old virgin? If it wasn't, it sure as hell _should_ have been.

"Um… is this seat taken?"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ How could he have been so preoccupied mentally cursing his brother that he hadn't even noticed Cute Girl's approach?

Sam opened his mouth to answer her, but no sound came out, so he wound up just shaking his head and blushing like an idiot.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him (he did his best not to faint) and sitting down across from him at the table.

_Oh come on, you spaz,_ talk_ to her!_

* * *

_Oh, come on, you spaz, _talk_ to him!_ Jessica mentally berated herself.

Had she _really_ psyched herself up all week just to sit here and steal glances at Sam while she pretended to study? But what was she supposed to say – "I think you're cute, please kiss me?" Never mind that she'd been _dreaming_ it since the start of the semester…

Oh, God! She had to stop thinking about kissing him or she'd start blushing! _Ooh, but he has such _nice_ lips…_

He had a beautiful voice, too; the kind of soft, sweet voice that could make a girl swoon, and when the teacher had made him read Sonnet 116 aloud the other day, she'd had to stop herself from falling into his arms and professing her undying love to him. Sam's voice could make _anything_ sound unbearably romantic; hearing him recite Shakespeare was major overkill.

She couldn't believe that after two whole months, she only knew his first name – and only because she'd heard the teacher call him by it. Sam didn't really talk much of his own accord, she guessed. Didn't matter; his shyness just made him more adorable.

It also meant that if she didn't say something _now_, he might never. Her heart pounded with that realization, and she took a deep breath, willing herself to say something – _anything_.

* * *

"So"– Sam jumped at the sound of her voice – "nice weather today, huh?"

"It's raining," Sam stated, confusion returning his voice. Cute Girl glanced out the window at the current downpour.

"Oh. It is, isn't it?" she said lamely, her cheeks going as red as his had been ever since she walked in the room.

"Yeah. Has been all day."

"…Huh. Go figure."

"Uh-huh."

She buried her face back in her book, and Sam did the same. He nearly jumped out of his skin again when she slammed her book shut a moment later.

"I think you're really cute," she blurted, so suddenly that it took him a second to register this information. And when it _did_ register, Sam blushed a few hundred more shades of red. She did likewise.

"I can't believe I just told you that," she said in a strangled whisper, her eyes wide as saucers. Sam felt himself start grinning like a moron.

_She thinks I'm cute! _He could have died happy right then…

"That's… pretty much what _I've_ wanted to say to _you_ for the past two months," he confessed, blessedly without his voice squeaking from nerves.

* * *

_He thinks I'm cute! Oh, and he's looking at me with those big, beautiful puppy-dog eyes! Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint…_

"Um, I'm Jess," she said, feeling a little stupid for not having given him her name before admitting that she worshipped his cuteness. Damn hormones… "I – I mean, we've never actually… spoken before, have we?"

"Not really. Oh! Uh, Sam," he said awkwardly, pointing to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Jess said, feeling at that particular moment like she could fly. "Sorry I made our first conversation… you know. Weird."

"It's okay. Really. Unconventionality is something I've kind of gotten used to. Hey… you wouldn't want to… go to a movie with me on Saturday, would you? I mean, you don't _have_ to or anything, I just – "

"I'd love to," she said, unable to wipe the huge smile off her face.

A date with Sam! Cute Sam of the gorgeous voice and the pretty eyes!

_And maybe I'll even get to kiss him, _she thought.

* * *

(A/N- See, fluffy. I feel all warm and fuzzy now… I love writing girly junk…) 


End file.
